Midorima-Sensei
by demglasses
Summary: teacherxstudent AU, Midorima(teacher)xTakao(student). Takao has fallen for his Algebra 2 teacher, and confesses his feelings in hopes of his beloved Sensei to return those feelings. Midotaka
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This story is AU MidoTaka where it's teacherxstudent. I plan to continue this fic and hopefully update very soon. I plan to make the chapters longer than my previous stories, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Midorima-Sensei~  
****Chapter 1  
I like you, Sensei**

Takao grumbled as he endured his first day of senior year for what seemed to be an eternity. He groaned as he made his way to the back of the class, and sat in the desk closest to the window. Already learning to drown out the constant chattering from the other students; he started to become custom to daydreaming. He placed his elbows onto the desk, cupping his face into his hands, and stared out the window, hoping the day will end soon.

"Good afternoon, class." Takao's eyes flickered to the front of the classroom, meeting a well-built man standing before the class with an expressionless look on his face. No, not expressionless, his face showed more than that, maybe serious or sullen. His glasses fixed on the bridge of his nose right below his eyes gave the man a look of intelligence. The man's green hair definitely did not make him look any less intimidating. "I am Midorima-Sensei, and I expect the utmost respect from each and every one of you. I understand this class happens to be the last class of your day, but it does not mean I accept slacking, or _daydreaming _during my lessons." Takao gulped, already knowing this class he will most definitely struggle in the most. "I will take attendance, and put a few review Algebra problems on the board for you all to solve on your own. We are not going to be able to get our Algebra II books until the end of next week, so do not ask later when you will be receiving your book."

For the rest of the class period, Takao couldn't help but stare in somewhat awe and curiosity at his new teacher. He noticed that his left hand had bandages wrapped around his fingers, he quickly concluded it was from an injury but wasn't completely sure. He noticed that ever so often that Midorima-Sensei would adjust his glasses, pushing them up higher onto the bridge of his nose as he thumbed through the book he had been reading ever since he wrote the review problems on the board. Takao couldn't place a finger on it, but something about this man intrigued him.

The class bell had finally rung, already a sea of students making their way out of their classrooms, but Takao still stood at his desk, cramming his notebook back into his book bag. "Neh, Sensei?" Takao mumbled, now looking over at his teacher sitting at his desk. He saw his teacher's green eyes shoot up and look directly at him, making Takao feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Uh…"

"Yes, Takao?" the teacher stared directly at his student expectantly.

"Why… why do you wear bandages on your hand?" Takao asked as he swung his book bag over his shoulder.

"I don't see how it should have much concern to you, but if you must know, the bandages are to keep my fingers in perfect condition." Midorima brought his hand up to press his glasses up slightly.

"What for?"

"Just a hobby of mine."

"Sensei, isn't that a bit perverted to say to a student?" Takao snickered.

"I wasn't implying such things, Takao. You should keep your mind out of the gutter." Midorima spoke in a flustered manner. "Basketball is my hobby. I was not saying that my hobby is something X-rated."

"Basketball? I have actually been considering on playing another year of basketball. Are you good? Maybe we can play some one on one sometime, Sensei?" Takao sneered before he continued to speak. "Unless you're too old for that?"

"I'm only twenty-five, Takao. For your information, there are NBA players older than me that can quite possibly beat you in a game of one on one."

"You sayin' you could beat me?"

"I was one of the best when I was in high school, but never mind that, you should probably head home." Midorima straightened up a stack of papers on his desk, and glanced back at his student. "I have to do some paperwork, and you probably have chores or homework waiting for you. Am I wrong?"

"Ah, yeah, I don't have homework but chores are on my to do list according to my mother… Bye, Sensei." Takao frowned inwardly, somewhat disappointed in having to leave.

"Goodbye, Takao, it was nice talking with you."

* * *

Takao chuckled quietly to himself, remembering his first conversation with his beloved Sensei that he has grown to like, maybe a bit more than he should. "Sensei, how do I do this problem though?" he snickered as he pointed at what seemed to be the hundredth problem he has asked help on. Takao understood math and all the problems he had asked help on, but he grew to enjoy spending time afterschool with Midorima-Sensei. He enjoyed knowing that his teacher tutored him, and only him.

Takao enjoyed seeing different sides to his teacher that no one else could. He relished the moments where his teacher would blush or come off as a tsundere towards Takao's comments, sometimes highly inappropriate comments.

"Sensei, are you married?"

"No, what did you not understand in the problem so I can help you?"

"Are you single?"

"Takao, what is it that you need help with?"

"My problem is that I like you, Sensei." Takao grinned radiantly.

"Can you stop fooling around? Do you need help or not?" Midorima glowered at his student, not amused by his previous statement.

"Well, not exactly in math…" a grin tugged at the corner of Takao's lips as he teased. "I need _help_ in other things…" Takao stood up from his desk and made his way to his teacher's desk, still grinning in a seductive manner. He placed his palms down onto his teacher's desk, letting his shoulders slump forward slightly.

"What are you trying to imply, Takao?" Midorima asked in a bitter tone as he glanced up above his glasses at his student.

"Come on, Sensei, you can't be that close minded." Takao leaned forward, leaving only a mere inch in between their noses to keep them from touching. "I _really_ like you, Sensei." He reached up, firmly grasping his teacher's tie, and tugging it slightly, letting their lips connect. Midorima quickly brought his hand up, shoving the younger male away.

"Stop," Midorima raised his voice slightly, irritated by the sudden gesture from his student.

"But you're blushing from ear to ear, Sen~sei~" Takao grinned devilishly at his reddened teacher that reminded him of a Christmas tree. Midorima quickly covered his face, completely aware of his embarrassing blush.

"I-I will work out a problem on the board that you needed help with." Midorima stuttered while dragging himself out of his seat, so he could face the board and hide his flushed cheeks. He reached for the chalk, but his movement came to an abrupt halt, feeling a body press against his back. "Takao, stop."

"If you wanted me to stop, you could easily stop me, Sensei." Takao whispered into his teacher's ear, causing the older male to flush a deeper red. Takao slid one hand up to his Midorima's left wrist, grasping tightly, and unbuckled his teacher's belt with the other.

"Takao, what are you doing?" Midorima asked, completely flustered, his thoughts completely shot by this point. He knew very well that he could stop his student from this harassment, but he didn't want to nor could he bring himself to stop him. He bit down on his lower lip, slightly ashamed for wanting to do such things with a student, a male student nonetheless.

"You want me to touch you?" Takao whispered seductively, pulling out Midorima's erect member from his pants. "Neh, Sensei?" Takao slid his hand up Midorima's shirt, pinching his nipples one at a time. He caressed the older male's abdomen, threatening to go lower. "If you want me to, you have to say it."

"Takao," Midorima grunted, leaning his forehead onto the chalk board, "touch me… please." The older male caved, muttering words he believed he would have never said.

"Touch where?" Takao snickered, slightly moving his hand downward.

"Lower," Midorima grit his teeth, holding back his urge to touch himself instead.

"How much lower?" Takao asked, moving his hand down to the base of Midorima's throbbing cock.

"Dammit, Takao," Midorima groaned, "please." He could feel tears welling up behind his clenched eyelids, threatening to fall.

"Since you said please," Takao gripped the older male's cock, pumping it swiftly. "You looked as if you were going to cry, Sensei. I don't want that." He lightly kissed the nape of Midorima's neck, and released the male's member. "Turn around."

"Why?" Midorima asked in a confused manner, and turned around without thinking. Takao smirked, and kneeled down onto his knees, licking the tip seductively. "Fuck," Midorima spoke, feeling his thoughts begin to haze. Takao playfully licked from the base to the tip, and taking it into his mouth completely. He sucked lightly as he went in a back and forth motion. "S-Slow down, I'm not going to last long if you keep this up."

"That means I'm doing good, right, Sensei?" Takao paused to speak. Midorima looked up to avoid Takao's gaze, still slightly embarrassed in his current situation. "Oh c'mon, Sensei, look at me please? You can't possibly still be embarrassed." Takao teased and he went back to sucking on Midorima's erect member. Midorima glanced down, biting down on his lower lip, and placed his hand the younger male's head causing Takao to deep throat. Takao swallowed around Midorima's member, trying to give him more pleasure.

"Takao, I-I going to-," Midorima let out a loud moan as he came into Takao's mouth. He panted for a moment, now feeling his muscles relax. He looked down to see Takao wiping his mouth with the heel of his hand. The younger male coughed quietly and smirked up at him.

"I did well, Sensei?" Takao laughed, pulling himself off the ground by grabbing the edge of Midorima's desk.

"I'm sorry," Midorima mumbled, averting his gaze away from his smirking student standing before him.

"Don't apologize, I wanted to make you feel good, Midorima- Sensei." Takao leaned forward to kiss Midorima, but was quickly stopped by a smack to the forehead. "Wha-What was that for?" he asked, now rubbing his forehead.

"You are _not _kissing me now that I know where your mouth has been." Midorima spoke in an annoyed tone as he began to fix his pants. "Yes, you did well… it was better than most that I have experienced."

"Really!? To be honest, Sensei, that was the first time I have done that…" Takao confessed with flushed cheeks. "Wait, how many times have you had a blow job? Is this your first time from a guy? Could I do it again?" he began to spill out questions, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"You seemed oddly experienced for being your first time… and stop asking such indecent questions, Takao." Midorima hid his face in his hand, hating how easily Takao can get him to blush like a little school girl.

"Please answer me…"

"I have no idea how many I have had… I have had my share in relationships." Midorima uncovered his face and adjusted his glasses calmly. "No, this isn't my first time with a guy. I have been gay for quite a while, and I have not received a blowjob from a female. I have had sex with a female but we didn't really do foreplay." Midorima paused, reaching up to grab Takao's cheeks, causing his lips to pucker. "I would say no, because of how I just risked my job letting you do what you have done, but…"

"But?" Takao spoke through his puckered lips causing the older male to chuckle lightly.

"I would enjoy doing it again."

"Are you serwious!?"

"Please stop talking, you sound weird." Midorima smiled softly. "Yes, I am serious. Would you like to have some _special_ tutoring this weekend? By the way, I don't enjoy being on bottom all the time, so don't assume you will be taking advantage of me next time." He released Takao, leaving a red mark on each cheek.

"Y-Yes, I understand." Takao spoke completely flustered. "Uh, is it going to hurt a lot?"

"Jeez, you're such a kid. Don't worry; I will make sure it doesn't hurt _too much._ Crying is a turn off." Midorima smirked and sat back down in his desk chair. "So I'm assuming you never needed help in math, did you?"

"Ah, well, you see, Sensei… I just wanted to get to know you more and was hoping to maybe end up doing what we did." Takao awkwardly scratched the back of his head, planting a dorky smile onto his face.

"So your plan was to give me a blowjob from the very beginning?" Midorima raised an eyebrow. "You know that there are boys your age, completely willing to do such things with you, right?"

"Who said I wanted to do it to them?" Takao retorted. "I only want Sensei. Who knew you were so seductive when you moan like that?" a sneer spread across his face now as he stared down at his teacher.

"You should be heading home now Takao, it's pretty late." Midorima glanced up above his glasses.

"Could I possibly get a ride? It_ is_ dark and pretty scary at night…" Takao kept the sneer on his face as he asked.

"Fine, but nothing funny, understand?" Midorima stood up, quickly opening a drawer to his desk and pulled out his car keys. "Let's go."

"Thank you, Sensei!" Takao chimed, following his teacher out the door.

* * *

**Finally, finished this chapter with 2,000+ words which is a first for me on a single chapter, especially first chapter. Reviews would be much appreciated. I will update as soon as possible.~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

**This story is AU MidoTaka where it's teacherxstudent. I plan to continue this fic and hopefully update very soon. I plan to make the chapters longer than my previous stories, I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**Midorima-Sensei~**  
**Chapter 2**  
**Just One Problem or Quite Possibly A lot**

Midorima never planned to prolong this relationship or whatever you may call this type of affection toward his student, but it has obviously gotten too out of hand. The four months passed by quickly of this relationship, and it has gone on for maybe _too _long. He was quite aware of how wrong the situation he has let himself get into, and honestly, he has no idea how to fix the problem. He has also come to the realization that this isn't just _one_ problem but multiple problems all stacked onto that one main problem.

He seems to continue to not have luck run his way even with Oha-Asa's help. Not only does Takao want more to this inappropriate relationship, but a certain redhead has paid a very unwanted visit just the night before and does not plan to leave shortly. The visit, surely, would not be so bad if it weren't for the fact that Akashi just happened to be his ex but still expects sex and _will not_ take no as an answer. The problems just continue to grow by the fact that Midorima can't bring himself to say no to Akashi in the first place, so not only is he having a forbidden relationship with a student but also cheating on the poor boy. That alone makes it hard for Midorima to even dare to look Takao in the eyes.

"Sensei," Takao waved a hand in front of his Sensei's face. "What's wrong? You have been acting weird today." He asked in a concerned tone with his lips curled into a displeased frown.

"It's nothing, are you staying afterschool for tutoring again?" Midorima averted his gaze from the younger boy while quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" quickly forgetting the previous subject, Takao replied with an eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other.

"I was just curious," Midorima mumbled, thumbing through ungraded test papers. "Takao, I don't think we should continue this."

"This?"

"I don't think we should be doing this at all."

"Wait, do you mean us?" Takao eyes widened slightly. "Did I do something wrong? I don't understand?"

"What's there to not understand, Takao? You are seventeen and I am twenty-five. You are my student, and I am your teacher. There is an eight year age difference between us, don't you think that's a bit much?" Midorima raised his voice slightly. He knew he had to end it, but why did it hurt so much?

"I-I know, but…" tears trailed down Takao's face before he could finish his sentence. Midorima could see Takao's smile was forced, and all he did was stare. "I thought that it didn't bother you… you said it didn't..."

"Takao, I know I should have ended this right when it started but I-,"

"Then why didn't you!?" Takao spat angrily. "It's been four months and now, you decide that 'hey, I should stop fucking Takao!?'" He quickly brought his hands up to his face, to quickly wipe away the fallen tears, but to no avail, more began to fall in their place.

"No, I…," Midorima sighed before continuing to speak, slightly afraid of letting his anger get the best of him. "Stop it, you're acting like a child. Do you not realize that this can get me fired? Do you not realize that I could possibly lose everything from this? No, you don't, you're selfish, Takao." Midorima frowned slightly as his words began to sink in, now realizing that was maybe a bit too harsh.

"Sensei… I know that I'm selfish, but you're selfish too. If you really knew this could cause all that, you wouldn't have gone through with all this. You wouldn't have hurt my feelings back then, I would have understood. I understand now, but it hurts. It hurts a lot actually."

The door slid open, slamming against the wall causing a loud bang. "MIDORIMACHI! GUESS WHO IS MOVING BACK!" Kise shouted excitedly, sliding into the classroom, ignoring Takao. "Ne, Midorimachi, did you hear? He isn't just staying for vacation! He's actually moving back!"

"Did you just saying moving _back?"_ the words slid off Midorima's tongue sourly while he glanced over at Kise slowly.

"Yeah, aren't you happy!? Maybe you and Akashichi can be together again!" Kise spoke enthusiastically.

"It really is one thing after the other." Midorima grumbled, "Can I just have a break for once?"

"Huh?"

"Where does he plan to stay until he gets his own place?" Midorima asked, already knowing the horrid answer he did not want to hear.

"Your place, of course." Kise smirked, "He said you already agreed to it last night."

"What? Last night? When? Why would I agree to something like that!?" Midorima asked completely baffled.

"He said that you said yes, so…" Kise trailed off, slowly averting his gaze away from Midorima.

"Wait," Midorima tried to think back to the night before.

* * *

"Shintarou, I am moving back." Akashi whispered as he nibbled on Midorima's neck. Midorima groaned quietly without giving a response. "May I live here until I get my own apartment?" the red head asked slyly as he caressed Midorima's hardened member.

"Y-Yes," Midorima moaned, bucking his hips forward.

"Thank you, Shintarou."

* * *

"Oh, I did…" he spoke completely defeated.

"He asked while having sex, didn't he?" Kise snorted trying to hold back laughter.

"Can you leave now?"

"Fine, we're all going out to eat later, Midorimachi. I'll tell you the details later."

"Get out!" Midorima stood up, as Kise slid the door shut. "Geeze," he whispered under his breath, slowly turning to face his student.

"Asked during s-sex? What?" Takao stared at him with a crooked smile and his eyebrows knit together. "He… You're joking right? About all of this?" he gripped his chest dramatically and began to hyperventilate.

"Takao," Midorima choked out, unable to continue. He just stood there, and stared at the boy that fell apart at his feet.

"Sensei, you're an asshole! You're a jerk! I hate you!" Takao choked out through his tears. Midorima bit down on his lip, not wanting to look at the younger male. He didn't want to view the pain that Takao presented. He couldn't handle the pain he felt; knowing that he had just broken someone's heart. No matter how much he wanted to turn his back, walk away, anything just to not feel this ache in his own chest. "Why, Sensei?" Takao's voice broke through Midorima's thoughts.

"Takao… I… didn't mean to… I-" He finally spoke through broken words, and his eyes began to water. He took a step forward to reach out to Takao, but stopped himself. "I didn't want you to find out."

In that moment, Midorima noticed something changed in Takao's facial expression. Not just his expression, even his posture. He knew he had said something wrong, but there was no way to take back anything he had done. He would, if he could, and oh, how much he wants to at this very moment.

"It's fine. I'm just a seventeen year old _kid_. It was a mistake to believe you wouldn't take advantage of that. I was foolish. I was so foolish to believe you cared. I was a just a toy. Thank you, Sensei. It was… fun… while it lasted." The raven haired male walked out, almost in a blur through Midorima's eyes. Every word felt like a sharp pain through the chest, and he could no longer hold back his tears.

"I fucked up. I really fucked up this time."

* * *

Ugh I suck at updating. I have been busy lately with school and such. I will TRY to update soon. I can't just leave it like this, trust me this actually hurt me to write like wow. Why do I this to myself? Ugh anyways, I know it's not as long but I wanted to cut it here and I have suffered major writers block for like idk too long. Reviews and whatnot would be great c;


End file.
